Unbelievable
by SalteD
Summary: Ken X Wormmon fic that WAS for Piedmon's Lady, Cynthia's V-Day Contest. But since FF.N wasn't working that week, I guess it got over looked, so it's just a Ken X Wormmon fic then.


# Unbelievable

### By: Koenma's Girl

  
**********************************************************************************   
  
A/N: My contest entry for Piedmon's Lady, Cynthia. It's a Wormmon X Ken fic. *Kawaii!* It's for the V-Day one. It's not all that great compared to all the other fics or anything, but hey it was kawaii and even though I had pretty much no time to write this, I still had fun! ^^ I'm just borrow this computer to check my email and post this so I don't have time to post up the other fic. The other fic includes the winners of my Ken Contest. I have been so busy I haven't had time to do anything else but my school projects. Sorry it's so late. Note: My computer's internet connection is screwed, can't get to the net on the computer. If this looks screwed it's cuz I haven't been able to re-install Word on my computer yet. I put extra space in between to make it easier to see.I know this is fic extremely short.   
  
D/C: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Hongo Akiyoshi and all those peoples. I'm not making money off this so go bother some one else. ^^   
  
I've been pretty busy lately with a science fair project, math tasselation project, reading interview project, Social Studies Power Point Presenation project, and all that other stuff (including a ton of tests in English.) So be nice. If you're a fan of me, then you'll probably wanna know that I'm working on a really really long and dark fic so if you wanna bother me or wanna find out about the fic then email me at keroppi_fan@yahoo.com or IM me at (don't include the ' signs but include the space between the words)'AzN eFfEy' or 'SailorMusashi' or 'Koenma Girl' depending on which one I'm using. Please r/r! *looking around* ahh! can't find my nerds!!   
  
**********************************************************************************   
  
The defeaning silence rang through the dark base, machines humming rhythmically.   
"Ken-chan? Is there something wrong?" Wormmon asked nervously.   
"NEVER--NEVER CALL ME THAT!" The Digimon Kaizer screamed, flinging out his whip, hitting Wormmon across the face. As Wormmon hit the floor with a floor, Ken could feel furious hot tears starting to burn at his eyes.   
"LEAVE ME!"   
"...Ken-chan!" Wormmon pleaded, looking up at the Kaizer, tears starting to appear in his blue eyes. Wormmon was once again struck with the Kaizer's whip. A small sound escaped Wormmon, as if trying to stifle back his sobs.   
"Get back to work!" Ken screamed, hitting anything in reach with his whip. Wormmon lowered his head and scampered away from Ken.   
'Ken-chan...what happened to you? You were never like this before...was it something that I did?' Wormmon wondered to himself, wandering down the long hallway.   
Ken ran his fingers through his straight blue hair. Covering his face with his hand he tried to ignore the tears streaming down his face. Tossing his sunglasses onto his floor, he buried his face in his hands, sobbing.   
"Why...Kami-sama...oh why did it have to turn out like this..." He tried to choke back a sob and pulled his knees to his chest. He hugged himself tightly and leaned against the back of his chair.   
"It can't be true, Kami-sama! It can't!" Kaizer cried through muffled sobs. He slammed his fists onto the chair handles and bent his head down. Using the rest of his strength, he angrily slammed the back of his head against his chair and continued sobbing. Ken covered his chest with his arms, holding his shoulders, and kicked his feet over the side of his chair, staring up at the blurred ceiling through his tearry eyes. Closing his eyes, he silently wished for a different life to live, to be able to change...to be able to learn the meaning of what everyone called 'true love.' Slipping into a dream-filled world, Ken fell asleep, dried trails of tears lining his pale face.   
As Wormmon scuffled back into Kaizer's room, he saw the figure sitting sideways in the large chair like he always did. Slowly crawling over to the chair, he kept his head lowered, afraid of getting a beating if he was awake. Calm, quieted breaths came from the Kaizer's lips, almost whispering to Wormmon, telling him that he was asleep.   
The soft rhythmic beating from the Kaizer's heart seemed to calm down Wormmon.   
"There's an angel even within a demon...I love you...no matter if you're Kaizer or Ken." Wormmon whispered as he snuggled next to Ken's, even though he knew that he was going to get whipped for doing so.   
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
